


Пандемия

by fandom Bioshock 2020 (fandomBioshockFB)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBioshockFB/pseuds/fandom%20Bioshock%202020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пандемия

После “рождения дочери” у пророка Комстока началась лёгкая простуда. Обычная ситуация, с кем не бывает. Тем более, та ночь выдалась особенно холодной и ветренной: косыми струями бил октябрьский дождь, а небо почему-то то и дело пересекали ветвистые белые молнии. Хотя Розалинда могла поклясться, что Пророк начал странно покашливать ещё до того, как покинул её дом с младенцем под плащом. Впрочем, ей могло и показаться: её вниманием всецело завладел Роберт, который практически сразу после перехода забылся долгим лихорадочным сном.

Когда Комсток официально объявил о рождении наследницы на воскресной службе, его голос звучал хрипло и болезненно: несколько раз он зашёлся кашлем, но церемонию довёл до конца к пущему восхищению своей паствы. Глядя, как они по очереди делают глоток вина из церемониальных чаш, Розалинда почувствовала непонятное беспокойство в груди. Засвербило нос, и она незаметно очистила его в шёлковый платок. Когда чаша дошла до неё, Розалинда пить из неё не стала; сделала вид, передала дальше, а при первой же возможности поспешила домой. Роберт, пусть ещё очень слабый, стремительно шёл на поправку. Свежий колумбийский воздух творил настоящие чудеса.

***  
— Понимаете, вирус размножается, интегрируясь в геном человека. И если мы, грубо говоря, прикажем вирусу встраивать свою РНК только в определённые нежелательные для нас клетки, они, как маленькие корректоры, исправят все побочные эффекты плазмидов. 

\- Более того, теоретически мы можем вручную задать порядок нуклеотидов в цепочке РНК вируса и таким образом сократить количество АДАМа, необходимого для контроля над мутациями....

Сучонгу не нравились эти Уотсон и Крик - самонадеянные юнцы, они не понимали, с чем имеют дело. Даже не будучи вирусологом, можно было понять, насколько опасна игра с инфекциями - Сучонг самолично видел, как эпидемии молниеносно и безжалостно убивали сотни людей за считанные недели. Райану бы остановиться, почуять подвох, просчитать варианты: замкнутое пространство, большая скученность людей, неизвестные технологии. Но старый пёс расслабился, потерял нюх; молодые учёные, сами того не понимая, подловили его на фразе “сократить количество АДАМа”. Меньше АДАМа - меньше ненавистных Райану облезлых девиц и вонючих мутантов в водолазных костюмах. А значит, меньше финансирования Сучонгу.

— Довольно, можете приступать к работе. Сучонг, выделите молодым людям лучшую лабораторию в вашей клинике и обеспечьте всем необходимым.

Сучонг притворно улыбнулся. Он скучал по Фонтейну - конечно, его лысая голова была забита тараканами под самую плешь, но тем не менее, чуйка на дрянные дела у него работала безотказно.

Ничего-ничего, Сучонг возражать не будет. Но потратить часть сбережений на личную батисферу стоило уже сейчас.

***  
Колумбия пала за несколько недель.

Всему виной стали бактерии - маленькие дрянные микроорганизмы. Розалинда аккуратно зарисовала их в тетради и даже успела дать название - Lutecella Pneumophila. Даже будучи практически прикованной к постели, она не теряла своего исследовательского духа и обустроила с помощью Роберта маленькую лабораторию в кровати, с микроскопом и хорошим освещением. Благо, материал для исследования в изобилии выходил из неё с приступами мучительного кашля.

Пророк умер на следующий день после проповеди - захлебнулся мокротой во сне и не проснулся. Следом угасла и леди Комсток, и многочисленная армия её прислуги и нянек, приставленных к малышке Элизабет. Вслед за ним полегла и вся его паства. Небольшой колумбийский госпиталь не справился с таким обилием пациентов, да и не смог бы - лекарства против таинственной болезни не существовало. Обезумевшие от ужаса люди искали спасения во всём от магических заговоров в бараках Финктона до внезапно возникшей секты, утверждавшей, что Комсток был лжепророком, и вера в него повлекла за собой кару небес. Многие, наплевав на Слово Божье, покинули мир на своих условиях - и окна города заполнились смутными тенями, размеренно качавшихся на сквозняке под скрип верёвок, на которые в дни заката Колумбии возник особый спрос. Иеремия Финк таинственным образом исчез, уничтожив дирижабли и оборвав все связи с большой землёй. Лютесы надеялись, что он был достаточно благороден и умён, чтобы остаться в Колумбии, а не пытаться бежать от неизбежного.

Они никогда не обсуждали, откуда возникла эта таинственная болезнь. Всё было понятно без слов — не заболели только Роберт и малышка Элизабет, которую Роберт нашёл в опустевшем доме Комстока - напуганную, голодную, но живую и здоровую. Кто бы мог подумать, что безобидная маленькая бактерия, перейдя в другое измерение, может уничтожить целый город как по мановению волшебной палочки? Розалинда ни в чём не винила Роберта до самого последнего своего вдоха, за который Роберт себя простить уже не мог.

Когда во всей Колумбии остались только они вдвоём, Роберт точно знал, что должен сделать. Похоронив Розалинду на местном кладбище, он вместе с Элизабет отправился в центр управления полёта. Несколько рычагов и кнопок - и величественная Колумбия стала постепенно снижаться, приближаясь к беспокойной громаде Атлантического Океана. 

Роберт вышел на смотровую площадку и посмотрел на небо. Маленькая Элизабет мирно спала у него на руках, не подозревая, что сон её будет длиться вечность.

Умирать было страшно. И вместе с тем невыносимо спокойно.

***

Сучонг рассмеялся и сплюнул очередной сгусток крови в пепельницу. Кто же знал, что РНК-вирусы склонны к мутациям сами по себе, и превратят модифицированнную цепочку нуклеотидов в смертельное оружие против рода человеческого? Уж точно не господа вирусологи, счастливо отправившиеся в мир иной через несколько дней после того, как вирус попал в систему вентиляции Восторга!

Парадоксально: теперь, чтобы не дать вирусу уничтожить организм, приходилось постоянно вкалывать в себя всё большие и большие дозы АДАМа. Иначе ДНК превращалось в самую настоящую кашу из аминокислот, хранящую информацию не о человеческих телах, а о монструозных грудах плоти с хаотически расположенными анализаторами всех родов и мастей. 

Самые обеспеченные граждане Восторга ещё держались, забаррикадировавшись в своих элитных апартаментах с запасами консерв и Библиями в тумбочках; Сучонг же, основательно обосновавшись в своей клинике, благодаря своей армии Маленьких Сестричек и Больших Папочек стал практически неуязвим.

Ну и где ты сейчас, Райан? Кто был прав?

К счастью, слизни внутри Сестричек делали их невосприимчивыми к вирусу, а через герметичные скафандры Папочек не могла пробиться ни одна зараза. Жители Восторга больше не несли никакой опасности - многочисленные мутации лишили их разума, и в лучшем случае бывших светил науки и искусства хватало на то, чтобы меланхолично обсасывать заплесневелые стены в поисках питательных водорослей. В худшем же они не были способны даже на элементарные животные инстинкты, и тупо стояли, дожидаясь, пока их не сожрёт такой же собрат по несчастью или же не выдоит своим шприцем Маленькая Сестричка.

Сучонг остался единственным здравомыслящим человеком на весь город. Поначалу он хотел удрать, но чем больше АДАМа попадало в его организм, тем скорее угасало его желание покинуть Восторг. С каждым днём Сучонг всё лучше чувствовал город, всё тоньше понимал его: ничто не могло укрыться от его сверхъестественного чутья: ни труп Райана, гниющий прямо за столом в запертом кабинете, ни Фрэнк Фонтейн, томящийся под новым именем с кучкой ни о чём не подозревающих прихвостней в затонувшем универмаге, ни София Лэмб, организовавшая в уютной изоляции автономного тюремного блока собственную секту. Такая площадка для экспериментов, для тестов, для игр! И покидать её вовсе незачем!

До поры до времени.


End file.
